


Hakua Home Care

by scifisentai



Category: Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifisentai/pseuds/scifisentai
Summary: When Ryouga and Mai tag-team you, you're not going anywhere.





	Hakua Home Care

Yukito scowled at the ceiling and tried once more to get out of bed. Ryouga pushed him back with an easy smile and Yukito would definitely make him pay for that, if it hadn’t taken nearly all of his energy to make that last ditch escape attempt.

“Stay where you are, Sanjou-san,” Ryouga told him firmly. “You need to stay in bed.”

“I’m fine,” he growled, trying to ignore the thumping headache, the sore throat and the fact that he felt like crap in general.

“You’re not fine,” Ryouga countered. “If you were, I wouldn’t be keeping you in bed this easily.”

About to retort with a comment that would put Ryouga very firmly in his place, Yukito stopped as the other man placed a hand on his forehead, checking his temperature or something equally as pointless. There was a flash of worry on Ryouga’s face that was unnerving, but it was gone so fast, replaced with one of those inane smiles that irritated him so much, that he couldn’t be sure he’d even seen it.

“Eh, you’ll be fine,” Ryouga said cheerfully, ignoring the frown Yukito sent his way with practiced ease. “I’m just going to get some painkillers for that headache, okay?”

“Ryou-chan?” Mai had pushed the door open and stuck her head round it. “Is Yukito nii-chan all right?”

Yukito scowled at the ceiling again. He didn’t know _why_ she’d started calling him that, but around New Year she’d switched from ‘-san’ to ‘-nii-chan’ and nothing he said would get her to stop. He suspected Ryouga was encouraging her behind his back.

“Ah, Mai-chan! Just who I was looking for,” Ryouga grinned. “Sanjou-san will be fine, I just need to go and get some medicine for him. Will you watch him for me?” They were conspiring over him and they didn’t even have the decency to leave the room first, to save him the ‘pleasure’ of knowing what they were doing. Mai nodded quickly and Ryouga actually _smirked_ at him, earnestly telling Mai to “sit on him if you have to,” before heading out the room.

Yukito eyed the little girl warily, wondering if she would sit on him to keep him there. Probably. Ryouga had told her to and Mai all but worshipped the ground he walked on. The depressing thing was, though, that even if she did sit on him, he didn’t have the energy to move her and he wasn’t about to lose to a little girl, no matter who she was. No, it would be better to just stay put, at least for the time being.

Hovering on the verge of sleep, Yukito thought he felt a soft kiss on his cheek and tiny hands pushing his hair away from his face.

“You’ll be fine, Yukito nii-chan,” said a voice he barely heard. “Ryou-chan said so.”

***

When Yukito woke up, feeling a lot less fuzzy, _finally_ , it was to find Mai sleeping beside him, with Ryouga crashed out on his other side. Only momentarily confused, Yukito smiled to himself as he lay back against his pillows, absently pushing Ryouga’s head off his chest and up onto his shoulder so he could breathe a bit more easily.

Hakua home care, there was nothing quite like it.


End file.
